Various designs of flying toys have heretofore been developed. Such toys generally comprise either free flight devices or devices which are captive or tethered in some manner.
A popular means of powering flying toys has been the reactionary forces or jet action generated by fluid flow through a nozzle. A readily available source of fluid power, particularly with respect to captive flying toys, has been the water pressure in an ordinary water line. Unfortunately, however, several problems accompany the utilization of water pressure from a water line to power a flying toy. For example, the weight of the water carried in the connection between a flying toy and a water faucet tends to adversely effect performance of the toy. The connection itself must permit movement of the toy without undue interference. The flying toy should be relatively stable during propulsion. The water propelled flying toys of the prior art have been generally unstable, unpredictable and incapable of hovering at a height sufficient to permit children to play beneath the toy. There is thus a need for an improved water propelled flying toy which is capable of hovering in stabilized fashion.